Y cuando despertó, el dinosaurio seguía allí
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Uno, dos, tres tipeos para actualizar y el dinosaurio seguía allí.


**Y cuando despertó, el dinosaurio seguía allí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **9:49 pm.**_

Noiz remueve sus pies bajo la mesa en una pose despreocupada y luego gira el cuello para observar a Aoba en la cocina haciendo _quién sabe qué cosas_ para comer ambos. Luego Noiz desoye a sus extremidades que comienzan a entumecerse y sigue tecleado con insistencia sobre el computador desbloqueando niveles y anotando algoritmos. No es que le importe de todos modos por que las sensaciones no llegan a sus nervios, es como una marioneta, tira de sus cabellos y girará a verte con la misma atención que se le pone a una pequeña babosa murta: ninguna en lo absoluto.

 _ **10:01 pm.**_

Cuando el nivel 46 fue desbloqueado, Aoba llega a su lado y se sienta en silencio a comer luego de dejar el plato correspondiente para el alemán. Pero Noiz no agradece, no es que lo haga con recurrencia, pero Aoba está acostumbrado a escuchar por lo menos uno de esos chistosos ruiditos que el chico emite de vez en cuando. No puede quejarse de todos modos, se queda en su mutis supremo hasta que una actualización es requerida. Hastiado, decide dar aceptar y de repente al abrirse una página de Chrome, se da cuenta de que el dinosaurio está allí.

 _ **10:05 pm.**_

Uno, dos, tres tipeos y Noiz sigue enajenado en actualizar la conexión de internet pero es un problema del servidor, no de su computador. Aoba comienza a preocuparse de que no haya tocado el plato de fideos chinos y cuando lo ve presionar sólo una tecla comienza a ponerse nervioso porque pareciera que en cualquier momento Noiz soltará un puñetazo contra el aparatejo, no es que lo haya hecho alguna vez pero mejor no estar cerca cuando el alemán se pone _hardcore_ con los aparatos electrónicos, era como un demonio que reclamaba sangre de vírgenes inocentes para calmar su ira.

 _ **10:17 pm.**_

Ha intentado burlar el sistema de Chrome desde su propia red pero no ha podido, aparentemente es un sistema mucho más elaborado que varios del pasado y no es capaz de acabar con él desde la base de datos. Vuelve a mover los pies ahora completamente entumecidos y con esa incómoda sensación que les invade de arriba abajo, molesto por supuesto, desoye el llamado de Aoba que le pide comer un poco, más bien ni siquiera le pone atención cuando termina por apagar ese ordenador endemoniado y busca a Aoba por la sala, gira el cuello que parece querer quebrarse.

 _ **10:19 pm.**_

Con pasos calmos llega al fregadero donde Aoba está ensimismado tallando los trastos. Sin tacto alguno Noiz le toma por el trasero y le empuja un poco más hacia el mueble. Aoba por la acción no puede evitar pensar que Noiz quiere matarle de un jodido susto. Cierra la llave del agua y el menor le mira con esos ojos muertos, como si viera cualquier cosa y no tan como si le estuviera tocando el culo. Pero la mano se adentra por el frente de su pantalón y Aoba comienza una riña contra él donde llama a Noiz _cerdo pervertido_.

 _ **10:22 pm.**_

Está arreglado obviamente, pero Aoba no puede evitar forcejear contra el ultraje aunque golpear a Noiz es como golpear una maldita piedra. Podría hacerle sangrar o arrancarle el pene y el menor no se inmutaría. No es que Aoba lo haya pensado alguna vez, pero a veces, cuando las manos encerraban su miembro y comenzaban ese bombeo, esas veces Aoba deseaba poder quitarse a Noiz de encima. No es que no le gustara cómo lo tocaba, es que Noiz sabía que había momentos cuando hacerlo y cuando no ¿no? Era una ley universal. O eso es lo que Aoba creía.

 _ **10:24 pm.**_

Trémulas caricias bajaron por el cuello masacrado del japonés, cuando los dientes y la habilidosa lengua de Noiz se ensañaban con su cuello él debía pensar en una manera de no sonrojarse o calentarse más. Las caricias de Noiz distaban de ser delicadas y abarcaban un plano más grande que un par de mordidas o unas nalgadas. Hacían que Aoba creyera que necesitaba confesar cada uno de sus imaginarios pecados. El sexo con Noiz era rudo, era fuerte, eran un par de golpes contra el mueble por la brusquedad y un par de vasos cayendo al piso por los impulsos.

 _ **10:28 pm.**_

Deshecho entre humores y temblores Aoba terminó sobre la encimera con las piernas abiertas como Noiz lo había ordenado. Claramente el alemán ordenaba, no es que no hubiera amor o que todo fuera de manera bruta; es que nunca hubo mucho cariño en la vida de Noiz y no sabía cómo controlar los bajos instintos de su cuerpo y los choques eléctricos que Aoba le proporcionaba. Todo parecía colisionar en su mente cuando los músculos de Aoba se tensaban e impedían una buena lubricación. No es que Aoba fuera virgen, sólo que aún parecía renuente de los dientes para afuera.

 _ **10:31 pm.**_

El éxtasis goteó ardiendo con desespero por cada una de sus arterias y se mezcló con cada fluido de sus cuerpos. A oídos sordos, a éste paso Aoba creía que los vecinos escuchaban todo y seguro o les regalaban un hijo para que se callaran por las noches o terminaban por mudarse de departamento un día de éstos. La cabeza del peli-azul golpeaba de manera suave la pared de la cocina tras cada embestida, esas embestidas que parecían querer quebrarle por dentro una y otra vez.

Rogó por que los vecinos no tuvieran cuadros o adornos colgados en la pared.

 _ **10:33 pm.**_

Noiz terminó por dominarle, ahora apoyado en sus rodillas y antebrazos Aoba lanzó un grito ahogado que pareció un maullido cuando el oji-verde le jaló del cabello. Hubo dolor e incomodidad, pero él mismo sabía que Noiz no era considerado y el hecho de que estuviera enojado por alguna otra razón tampoco menguaba la situación. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras las embestidas a la carne de su interior parecían no querer terminar y resignado, observó el fluorescente del techo con Noiz tomándole por los cabellos de manera ruda y con una expresión adusta, como si no le importara lastimarle.

 _ **10:36 pm.**_

La cabeza le martilleó al igual que la sangre gorgoreó bajo los instintos más animales de su cuerpo y terminó por gritar cuando el orgasmo llegó a su miembro y terminó por recostarse con las piernas abiertas en el mueble. El tacto frío de la madera no le importó y tampoco que su piel se erizara por cada embestida que el menor seguía proporcionando a sus entrañas, sofocado y con el cerebro frito, Aoba quiso recuperar el aire perdido pero éste nunca llegó a sus pulmones. El miembro tumefacto del menor se sacudía con violencia dentro de su mallugado cuerpo.

 _ **10:40 pm.**_

Noiz se encontró con sus músculos engarrotados y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el último envite contra el cuerpo del japonés le llevó al orgasmo que le golpeó con intensidad el cuerpo, sentía un tirón pero cada tramo de su cuerpo se estremecía y como un acto reflejo sus uñas se enterraron en la piel blanca de la espalda del mayor hasta que los hilos de sangre tiñeron sus uñas pero a ninguno le importó, estaban bastantes concentrados en algo más importante, salir del interior japonés resultó una sensación extraña, vacía, como cada una de las veces que se encontraban así.

 _ **11:14 pm.**_

A regañadientes Noiz terminó por tumbar a Aoba en la mesa con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho del mayor. La sonrisa sádica que le dio sólo pudo denotar problemas para Aoba y su cuerpo cansado. Los pezones masacrados pidieron clemencia y la carne palpitante se volvió a bañar en sudor cuando los sonidos desesperados salían de los labios hinchados del peli-azul. Ultrajado y sometido Aoba volvió a rogar por que los vecinos hubieran salido a cenar o que tuvieran sueño muy pesado y que no les escucharan jadear con la intensidad que lo hacían, estúpido, estúpido e inútil Chrome.

 _ **02:34 am.**_

Esa noche Aoba y él terminaron por hacer el amor al menos cuatro veces, o eso creía él, había dejado de contar cuando Aoba terminó por hincarse frente a él y lamerle el pene. Tumbados sobre el alfombrado de la sala, Noiz acarició con senda amabilidad el hombro del peli-azul, dio un beso a la piel roja por las mordidas y chupetones que había hecho a su pareja y cuando se sentó, giró el rostro y volvió a abrir el ordenador maldito junto a la pestaña de Chrome para su actualización.

Y cuando lo hizo, el dinosaurio todavía seguía allí.

* * *

 **Ya saben, me refiero al dinosaurio ese que sale cuando no hay conexión a internet y esa cosa. ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO DE ÉSTOS IDIOTAS, SLDFKEL ;_; me siento emocionada de nuevo, éste pequeño OS es para mi Raulito, mi Sasuke, mi Widaehan precioso -3-**


End file.
